Another Play Date
by AnimeGirl321
Summary: Set after 'By Jove, You Wrecked My Robots'. When Tobey comes over for another play date, he shows Becky a cleaned up version of the video his robots recorded during his last visit and finally exposes her as WordGirl. What will happen? Warning: This is my first fanfic, so it may be a little rushed and OOC


So, here is my first fanfic. Sorry if the story seems rushed and the characters are OOC.

Disclaimer: WordGirl belongs to PBS.

Another Play Date

Just an ordinary afternoon in Fair City. The Sky's blue, The sun's shining brilliantly, and the city is filled with the hustle and bustle of people going about their day to day activities. Over in a more suburban part of the city, our heroine Becky Botsford, A.K.A WordGirl, is enjoying a rare, quiet afternoon curled on the couch with the latest 'Princess Triana' book.

'Ah, this is great. No bad guys running around the city. My homework and chores are done. Nothing to get in the way of me and my book.' she thought blissfully. Lost in her book, Becky didn't notice when her mom, Sally, came into the living room.

"What'cha up to Becky?" Sally asked her daughter. Becky looked up from her book to her mom and answered.

"Just reading a book and enjoying the afternoon." Becky said cheerfully then went back to her book.

"Did you finish your homework and chores?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I just finished about fifteen minutes ago." Becky answered as she turned to the next page in her book.

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I set you up another play date." Sally said. Becky put down her book after hearing this, not liking where the conversation was going.

"With whom might I ask?" Becky asked with a uncertain expression on her face. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be him now." Sally said going to answer the door. Becky came along to see who it was. They opened the door to see Becky's classmate and rival Tobey McCalister.

"Hello Mrs. Botsford, Becky. Lovely afternoon isn't it?" Tobey said with his fake British accent.

"Yes it is Tobey, come on in." Sally said. Tobey accepted her offer and came in. Becky pulled her mom to the side to voice her objection to his visit. Sally bent to eye level with Becky so she could hear her.

"Mom, what are you thinking letting him into our house again? Need I remind you the first time he was here he nearly crushed our house with one of his robots, and the second time he smuggled the robots in through that stupid game of his." Becky whispered.

"Sorry Becky, Clair got called into the office and she couldn't find a babysitter, so this was her only option." Sally answered in the same whispered tone. Becky took a second to eye him suspiciously then turned back to her mom.

"At least try to get along with him, okay?" Sally asked pleadingly. Becky sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright mom, I'll try." Becky said.

"Thanks hon." Sally said.

"Well I have some yard work to do so I'll leave you kids alone for a bit." Sally said in a normal voice to the both of them then went out to the back yard. There was an awkward silence for a second until Becky broke it.

"So, what do you wanna do? Play a game? Read a book?" Becky asked, looking for something fun to occupy the time and that both of them might enjoy.

"How about we watch a movie for starters?" Tobey asked with a smirk on his face while he rummaged through his bag. After a second he brought out a blank DVD case.

"But I thought you weren't really into movies?" Becky said, remembering the time he called her and her family idiots for having a television in their living room.

"Well lets just say I found this one particularly interesting." Tobey answered. Becky shrugged it off, took the TV remote, and tuned the TV to the channel the DVD player was set to. Tobey went over to the player, placed the disc inside, and joined Becky on the couch.

"So, what are we going to be watching?" Becky asked, curious as to what he had put in the DVD player.

"Oh, you'll see." Tobey said in a sly tone of voice as he took the DVD remote. "Just watch." he finished as he pressed play.

On the TV, a cityscape appeared and there was a time stamp in the corner of the screen. There were people panicking off screen and saying things along the lines of 'ah, robots!' and 'help!'. Suddenly, a WordGirl doll popped up from the bottom of the screen. At that moment, Becky's eyes widened, she snagged up the remote, and hit pause.

"Okay Tobey, what's going on here? What in the world is this?" Becky asked, getting up from the couch and gesturing towards the TV. Tobey chuckled.

"This is what the robots caught on camera last time I was here. Your little monkey friend might have been able to dismantle my robots, but luckily for me I was able to salvage the footage they recorded during our game. I took the video, cleaned it up a bit, and discovered your little decoy." Tobey said matter of factly.

Becky was nervous now. Here it was, the smoking gun that proved once and for all to Tobey that she and WordGirl were one and the same. This however, didn't stop her from trying to deny it.

"But that's -" Becky started, but found she couldn't finish her sentence. Tobey smirked in amusement at her helplessness in the situation.

"Ah, ah, ah" he taunted. "No use trying to deny it this time my dear. I clearly know a decoy when I see one. Plus, if you didn't notice there's a little time stamp in the corner, so the evidence is pretty clear." Tobey said and went over to the DVD player to eject the disc. Seeing there was no longer any way to trick him, Becky tried to reason with him.

"Listen Tobey, you can't tell anybody about this, especially the villains. If you do, my family and I will be in constant danger. If that happens I can pretty much say goodbye to the normal side of my life I've tried to maintain." Becky warned him. Tobey looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, I'll keep your secret." Becky sighed in relief. "On one condition." he added. Becky stiffened.

"W-What?" Becky asked, wondering where he was going to go with this.

"How about you and I go out on another date?" He asked. "You know, like that time we spent the day searching the city for my missing robot remote."

"You're kidding right? We both know you pretty much tricked me into that 'date' by not telling me about the tracker you had in your back pocket." Becky said dryly with a deadpan look on her face.

"Oh come on, admit it. Other than that we both had a good time that day." Tobey reasoned.

Becky replayed that day in her mind. However, she couldn't find a way in which that day was bad. She found they actually got along pretty well when they weren't fighting, and Other than finding out she had been tricked into it afterward, it was a pretty good day. She found a small smile forming on her face at the memory. Tobey raised an eyebrow knowingly. Becky noticed Tobey staring at her and sighed in defeat

"Okay, I guess I did have a pretty good time that day." Becky admitted.

"Soooo, about my condition?" Tobey asked, as if trying to egg her on. Becky thought about it for a second and answered him.

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you." she said. Tobey grinned and hugged her when he heard her say this, happy that she actually agreed to go out with him. Surprised by this, Becky's face turned completely red. She pried him off her and kept him at arms length. Becky's blush lowered and she tried to look as serious as possible.

"B-But it's just as friends alright, and you have to promise right now to keep my secret." she added, stuttering a little. Tobey nodded in agreement, not wanting to mess things up by pushing his luck. As far as he was concerned, being friends was a good start. So he took her hands in his, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Becky, I promise you right now I won't tell a soul. Not even if my life depended on it." he said in the most sincerest voice she ever hear from him. Seeing he meant what he said, Becky pulled him in for another hug. Tobey's face was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks Tobey." Becky said happily.

For the rest of the afternoon, Becky and Tobey passed the time by playing boardgames, making playful banter, and reading 'Princess Triana'. As they were finishing up the book, they heard a car pull up. They looked out the window to see Clair get out of the car and talk to Sally.

"There's my mother. I guess that means it's time for me to go." Tobey said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice as he headed towards the door. He'd hoped they could hang out a bit more.

"So, when and where do you want to meet up for our date?" Becky asked. Tobey thought about it for a second and turned to her.

"How's Saturday at the park sound? Say 11:00?" Tobey asked her.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." she said nodding in agreement.

"Well, bye Becky." Tobey said, bidding farewell.

"See'ya Tobey." Becky said. Then Tobey went out the door to meet his mom.

Becky was still a little unsure about Tobey knowing her secret, but after today she felt like maybe, just maybe, she could trust him.


End file.
